


just you,

by wigglebox



Series: Post-Season 15 Supernatural Fics / pre-finale [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: And there's a hand, my trusty fiere!and gie's a hand o' thine!And we'll tak' a right gude-willie waught,for auld lang syne.-Robert Burns
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Post-Season 15 Supernatural Fics / pre-finale [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewrite of some type of something I put on Facebook back in 2009.  
> I saw someone on Twitter say something about a writing challenge regarding 2009 vs 2019. I couldn't find the original challenge but I want to see if I could find any original writing from that year. 
> 
> I mostly drew, so writing was very little. 
> 
> However, I did scrape some stuff together! Again, if you are questioning why they are living in a house in Kansas, this is my post-15 headcanon that I work off of right now (hence the series!): [click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387190)
> 
> Chapter 2 of this fic is what I wrote in 2009. 
> 
> Photo by Kew Li Wen on Unsplash

The midwestern winter eased up enough for Dean and Cas to sit out on the porch on New Year’s Eve for the fireworks. 

The cold still made itself known, but Dean pulled out extra blankets and a couple of hand warmers, just in case the old man with the fireworks fumbled with the matches in the dark again like before. Last year, they started a half-hour late. Unfortunately, the new setting meant they couldn’t dress down as much as they did in previous years when they sat in the dayroom, heat jacked up to the point they didn’t need much other than the feeling of warm skin on warm skin.

In early autumn, as people cleaned out their sheds and garages for winter hibernation, Dean and Cas scored a well-loved living room furniture set, including a comically wide lounge chair. As they decided their New Year’s strategy, they pulled the lounger out to see how it’d fit on the porch, deciding it was their best bet. They could both lean against it comfortably, provided legs settled on top of legs and they didn’t mind a small overlap of shoulder (they didn’t). 

The camping lamp provided only a cold, pale light, throwing long shadows from the spokes of the porch onto the grass. Their own shadows looked like a lumpy monster, and Cas remarked just how sickly they looked in the dull blue glow. 

It looked cold, but blood thickened by an early arctic freeze during Christmas allowed them to forgo jackets that night as the temperature rose to fifty-three degrees. Dean still complained of cold feet as soon as they settled, however, which Cas responded to with a kiss to shut him up. 

They settled in on the lounger nearly a half-hour before the end of the year. With every chance Old Man Benal would fumble the matches, there was an equal chance of him having one too many nips and wanting to turn in early, lighting the fireworks off prematurely. No matter what the situation, however, Benal knew he had a responsibility to his distant neighbors. No one wanted to travel into Red Cloud or Lebanon just to see some quick, townie booms. If Benal didn’t deliver the goods, he’d be a lonely old man for an entire year and not invited to any neighborly dinner parties. 

Life was harsh out in the sticks.

After the initial complaint of cold feet and a soft conversation about what they planned on doing in their first hours of the new year, Cas watched the clouds as they marched across the night sky, obscuring the moon every now and then. No sleep for them, always on a mission. 

Dean slipped into a shallow doze, his breathing steady and deep and rocking Cas in minute increments with every inhale, exhale, inhale -- 

Cas grabbed his phone nestled in the cushion by his hip and read the time. They still had twenty minutes if all went according to plan. He debated on setting an alarm, figuring the fireworks would wake them up. They were Benal’s closest neighbors, and if the old man got the loud ones again this year, the ones that make the lights flicker, then they would be an ample alarm clock. 

But Cas set the alarm anyway, feeling the warmth of a sleepy body next to him. That warmth was hard to pull away from, especially when the world outside their cocoon reminded them it was still very much winter in Kansas. 

Cas shifted into a slightly more comfortable position; more upright with his back fully leaning against the back part of the lounger. Dean moved with him, still in a semi-conscious state, pulling the blanket back in place. 

The two dozed off in the final minutes of the year. 

11:55 p.m. 

The alarm chimed against Cas’s leg, accompanied by a delicate vibration. 

Cas stirred, confusion rising as he opened his eyes to not their bedroom and not the warmth of a functioning furnace. His breath puffed out in front of him and he watched it disappear into the night, highlighted by the LED lamp. The clouds succeeded in their mission obscuring the moon, making it clear only one bright thing will be seen in the sky that night.

The alarm persisted as Cas grabbed the phone, the cold metal stinging his warm hand. He swiped it off and tossed it back in his lap, feeling Dean move beside him, trying to bring himself out of dreamland. 

“Did I miss it?” Dean mumbled, eyes still closed. Cas saw the blanket move down by their feet and felt Dean’s foot hitting his as it rotated, trying to bring blood flow back. 

“No, about three more minutes if he starts on time,” Cas whispered back, the little puffs of air escaping. The temperature was dropping.

Dean smiled, eyes still closed as he straightened out to stretch his arms in front of him, “Bet you twenty bucks he won’t start until quarter-after.”

Cas watched as Dean leaned forward with his stretch, the blankets falling off of him. The chill started to seep through the blankets, and Cas hoped Dean’s prediction would fall flat. He wanted to go back to a warm bed sooner rather than later. 

“I’ll take it. I wouldn’t mind an extra twenty for the start of the year,” Cas offered his hand as Dean settled back against the chair with the blankets, body heat returning. 

As Dean smirked and brought up his hand to shake, a quick flash caught their eye and the first earth-shattering boom echoed back. One minute early. Two more flashes, and another boom a second later on delay. Those were green and blue. Red, orange, bright yellow, and another red flash soon followed, the booms varying in volume and pitch. 

Cas looked away and back down to his phone where a bright “12:01” flashed back at him. 

January 1st, 2024. 

Before a “Happy New Year” could be said, a hand guided Cas’s face away from the phone and into a New Year’s kiss. Dean’s hand cooled the heat in Cas’s face, a common problem he had whenever he got caught off guard like that. After a moment, Cas shifted himself on the chair, getting a better angle to deepen their contact, rewarded by a soft noise of satisfaction from Dean. The fireworks rang out on the horizon but soon white noise clogged Cas’s ears, blocking out the flashes and booms. 

Things escalated, like always, and not long after they started, Cas and Dean abandoned the chair, lamp, and fireworks to seek a warmer shelter and softer surface.

A sweet beginning to the new year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting my notes at the beginning lol.  
> This was written and posted on February 15th, calling it a 'Valentine's Day Dream'. I'm unsure who I'm talking about in this. I wrote it while in college, but I titled it saying the dream happened two years prior. I have no idea what was going on in my life. 
> 
> The new Destiel fic in Chapter 1 was inspired by this. I saw someone on Twitter talk about a 2009 vs 2019 challenge, though I couldn't find the "rules". So, I just did this! 
> 
> In 2009 I was going to an art school and hardly did any writing. I'm embarssed this ever went up! But, no one on Facebook reacted to it (thankfully), and now it's being used for something better: Dean/Cas fic! Wee! 
> 
> If you ever wanted to revisit your very old writing, I think it's a good idea! Maybe you'll be inspired like I was to make it into something productive and even more meaningful! 
> 
> xx Jen

Valentines Day Dream. ((Actual Date about 2 years ago))  
February 15, 2010 at 1:52 AM

The room was cold. It even looked cold. no light was visible in the interior but the white street light perched just outside. That light faded a bit as they penetrated the walls, but still had casted eerie blue shadows across the room, hence making it feel like the coldest place on earth.

But the who occupants who were huddled together on the window seat over looking some sorts of land and city scape, were completely filled with warmth as arms, legs and blankets surrounded their frames.

The young woman had her back resting comfortably against the young man’s steady rising chest as he was propped up by the slight wall before the window. The two were similar in height but their positions made her stretch our further than him and his arms crossed tightly across her shoulders, coming to a rest on her chest.

He was lightly snoring since he was sleeping upright, but his arms remained tight around her, as if he was afraid to let her go, or he wouldn’t be able to sleep. She wiggled her toes half in excitement, and half trying to keep herself awake as the slow and easy rhythm behind her was gently rocking her to sleep.

The clock that was on the wall read 11:58 pm and she hurriedly sat straight up, waking him from his slumber. Though his eyes were still closed he smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle, adjusting to the height change. But she turned quickly around and gave him a peck on the cheek and he opened his eyes.

11:59

He hugged her close to him and rested his chin on her thin shoulder and his lips found her neck. He felt her excitement and laughed internally as she stared with determination out the window, and he followed her line of sight. Both sitting patiently. Waiting.

12:00

Suddenly, without warning, the sky lit up with hundreds of fireworks, catching the air around it with flames and color. Spectacular spectrums and rainbows light up the room and lit up each others eyes as they shifted their gaze at each other.

“Happy New Years” she whispered, the first one in their new home.

“Happy New Years” he whispered back as softly as the kiss he placed on her lips.

As they settled back down to watch the rest of the display, their arms wrapped around each other once more and if possible, the internal warmth intensified.

She smiled

“This has got to be the good life”


End file.
